


Tease

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Danny may or may not have sub tendencies, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Marking, Masturbation, Possession, no actual sex happens but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie expresses an interest in teasing Danny, and they are both satisfied by the outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a sex-repulsed ace, or you have issues with the mention of genitals, I'd recommend proceeding with caution. While no actual sex happens, there's a lot of mentions of genitalia and a lot of foreplay happens. You've been warned.

Danny blamed the lack of sex. He hadn’t even masturbated in a week, and that’s how you really know you’re overbooked in every sense of the word, when you don’t even have time to jerk off.

He realized distantly that beyond the whole “no sex with anyone ever” conversation, he had no idea how much or how little was cool with Vie.

Dan turned to watch her profile. She was snuggled up in the blanket next to him, clearly engaged in the show on the screen and in the dim light, she looked so beautiful, her mouth slightly parted, her body tense as she followed the action. Danny felt himself getting hard, and he shifted uncomfortably, refusing the urge to fucking palm himself through his jeans to relieve the tension.

Suddenly, Vie became animated. She started twisting the edges of the blanket. “Um…Danny? I…I kinda wanna try something…”

The hesitance in her voice was turning him on for some reason, and he shifted the folds of the blanket so that she couldn’t tell he was hard. “Oh?” He was trying to keep his voice calm and casual, but on the inside, he was already heating up.

Vie bit her lip and nodded. “Um. I kinda…” She blushed. “It’s stupid.”

“Nah,” Danny reached out to cradle her cheek in his palm. “Say what’s on your mind, Bug.”

Vie turned towards him slightly. “I’d like to…to tease you a bit. If that’s okay.”

The words went straight to his dick and he swallowed, hoping it wasn’t obvious. “In what way?” He asked, voice slightly trembly.

Vie got up from the couch after unwrapping herself from the blanket. She had the top few buttons of her shirt undone, and Dan could just about see the swell of her breasts in the dim light. He swallowed again.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” She smiled fondly and offered her hand. “Come with me?”

Danny took her hand and followed like an obedient puppy, his mind hazing with arousal. God, the thought of her got him hot. Well, he’d always been one to want most what he couldn’t have.

When they got to her bedroom, Vie tugged him down for a kiss. Dan, used to girls letting him lead where the bedroom was concerned, was surprised, but no less exhilarated. They kissed passionately, less like the loving kisses they usually shared and more like the desperation of their second kiss, when pent up emotions culminated in a battle of tongues where there was no winner and no loser.

Dan was content to let her lead, but when she submissively retreated from his mouth, he happily took over, chasing her tongue into her mouth. He sucked on her teeth and played with her palette, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth. She pressed closer, clearly enjoying herself, and he absently grinded against her, which made her pull away, forcing a stop to the kiss.

Both of them panted, and Vie shook her head. “No grinding,” she scolded.

Danny let out a soft breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Vie smiled, drawing closer again. “We haven’t talked much about what I like when it comes to this.”

And God damn it if that didn’t make his dick twitch. “Go on,” he said, trying to imitate the silly voice he usually reserved for those words, and had since he told the almost-orgy story on Game Grumps, but it probably came out breathy instead.

Vie appreciated it, anyway. She reached up to cup a hand around his cheek. “I like, um. Foreplay.” She was blushing slightly; Danny found it absolutely endearing. “But no genitals.”

Dan nodded as he fought to take that in, with his mind still so focused on his dick. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“And we finish on our own,” Vie said. “At least…f-for now,” Her confidence was flagging. “I-I’m sorry, I…”

Danny gently pulled her into a kiss. “It’s fine,” he purred, voice deep with arousal. “We do as much or as little as you want.” He smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

Vie giggled happily, nuzzling his nose and lightly pressing her lips to his. “Thank you. It, um…means a lot.”

“No problem.” Danny nuzzled her in return, kissing her slightly and then shyly asking for entry. She sighed as she admitted him, and they made out for a while. Vie’s arms looped around his neck, she standing on tiptoe to pull him down towards her, and he let out a soft, breathy laugh before diving forward to capture her mouth again. It was damn hard not to grind, not to release the heady, building friction in his pants, but he refrained, wanting to kiss her as long as she wanted to be kissed and, more importantly, wanting to earn her trust in this matter.

It must have taken a lot of time for her to work herself up to this. His band was a giant dick joke, for God’s sake, and he and Arin weren’t exactly modest when it came to talking about sex. (Usually, they were being very gay, but still.) His stage persona was practically always horny, and he genuinely liked having sex. With her being the opposite, the thought of doing even this much must have intimidated her.

In his eyes, that was all the sexier. He never expected being trusted with someone’s sexuality to be something that aroused him, but there you are.

Vie pulled away to breathe, and Dan did his fair share of getting back oxygen, too. Both of their eyes were dark with arousal, and they giggled, high on endorphins. 

Vie’s hands reached upward, her fingers caressing the collar of his shirt, and Danny hiccupped over a breath. “Can I undress you?”

“Fuck yes,” Danny breathed, letting his hands fall to his side, keeping them slightly out, palms up, as if he was posing. “Undress me like a Ken doll.”

Vie giggled, pressing in against his chest, and Danny relaxed, chuckling. “Oh God, only you,” she breathed against him before reaching up once more, her fingers working steadily over the buttons. 

Danny could feel the tip of his dick pressing against his waistband, and he tried to will it away by letting his mind wander as Vie tenderly turned his wrists in her hand to undo the buttons on his cuffs. He remembered reading once that the reason men and women’s clothes had the buttons on opposite sides was to aid in their ability to undress one another. He sighed, tilting his head back as his bare chest was exposed to the room, feeling goosebumps trail up and down his body as she removed his shirt.

“I want to touch you,” Vie murmured. “May I?”

Dan nodded. “Please.” He tilted his head down to watch her as she spread her fingers over his skin, down his shoulders, skirting around his pectorals and dancing down his back before trailing around to his ribs and stomach. He was still mostly lean there, a flat plane with a touch of softness, and he giggled as Vie trailed her fingers over it. God, he was so sensitive that he could practically feel her fingerprints dusting his skin. 

“I’ve always loved your body type,” Vie murmured. “Lean, lightly muscled…” She trailed off, moving up his ribcage, and Danny preened for her, lifting up his arms over his head, tilting it back to expose his neck, accentuating his long torso, feeling his skin stretch against his ribs, stomach sucked in due to his pose. He looked down at her through his long lashes, smiling lazily.

“And I appreciate that you shave,” Vie purred, tilting up to kiss against his collarbone. “I find all of you so…sexy.”

Dan purred, enjoying the praise immensely. He made a mental note to shave a little more often; he was only shaved now because they’d been filming a music video.

Vie nuzzled against his chest as Danny relaxed out of his pose, kissing him as her fingers trailed lower, to his waistband. His dick twitched slightly as her fingers brushed against it while she undid the button. 

“Take those off and lie down. Leave your boxers on.”

Danny was about to make a joke about his underwear being boxer briefs, thank you very much, but instead, he merely inhaled a shaky breath and undid his zipper. His dick was hot and hard, and fuck, he was leaking precome already. She’d got him so hard for her, just by touching him.

He got comfortable on the bed and arched his back against the overstimulation of his own lust. He palmed himself, seeking sweet relief…

A gentle but firm hand pulled his wrist away from himself and Vie tutted. “No jizz on my sheets, remember?” She scolded. “If you wanna cum, you gotta do it in the shower.”

Danny swallowed and closed his eyes, doing his best to come down from a near-orgasmic high. He concentrated on evening out his breathing and, after a moment or two, he’d coaxed himself down to a half-chub.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Vie’s concern. “I’m okay…” he murmured, reaching out his hand for her. She clasped it in her own. “Sorry, I’m…” He arched his back again. “Fuck.”

Vie smiled. Dan registered the sound of rain, and realized she’d opened the window; probably to help keep him cool. He also noticed she’d removed all of her clothes besides her bra and panties, and he could smell her arousal, which heightened his own.

“Fuck,” he breathed reverently. “You’re a goddess.”

Vie blushed hard. She still struggled with loving her body, but Dan loved it. It was so exciting to see a body different than his own, different than the “standard” beauty. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t casually masturbated to plus-sized models before; curves drove him wild.

“Come here,” Dan sat up, tugging her forward. “Can I undo your bra?” He asked, his fingers in no hurry to get there, sliding up around her soft stomach and the rolls on her back.

“Yeah,” Vie breathed, tilting her head back and oh, that was a beautiful sight. Her skin was milky white and smooth, smattered with freckles he could only just see as his eyes adjusted to the near-darkness of the bedroom. 

Danny faltered, frowning. In a normal lovemaking session, he’d be frustrated by his lack of ability with bras, but the soft giggling from both of them and the softening of his erection, the cooling of her arousal, didn’t ruin the mood this time. If anything, it only highlighted it.

“Fucking boob prisons.”

“A-fucking-men. Do you want help?”

Dan giggled. “I’ve got it. I think.” The last hook did indeed come undone under his big fingers and he let his hands fall as the bra slumped. 

Vie slipped it off her shoulders and presented her breasts to him. Dan sighed, feeling arousal pooling in his belly again, his eyes asking for permission. She nodded her consent, and then sighed as Danny’s hands gently supported her breasts. He bent forward, licking his lips before taking the breast into his mouth and nearly suckling on it like a baby. He swirled his tongue around the nub, and, oh, her hands were in his hair, tugging gently. Danny pulled away, breathing softly, listening to her soft whine as her nipple became hard. “I like having my hair pulled,” he said, his breath hot against her skin.

“It’s a good handle,” Vie admitted, gasping as Dan took her breast back into his mouth. She moaned as Danny sucked, lightly grazing his teeth over her flesh. He moaned himself as he took more of her breast into his mouth. She was pulling at his hair, and it felt nice, except that she wasn’t moving from that one spot, and his scalp was getting sore. He experimented with slightly more teeth, and she yelped.

“L-less teeth,” she murmured as he pulled off, pressing delicate kisses against her collarbone and the soft hollow between her breasts.

“Mm, and move your hands when you pull,” Dan rubbed the sore spot on his scalp.

“Sorry,” Vie apologized, kissing his forehead.

“’S okay. We’re learning.” He smiled dozily, and repeated the treatment against her other breast, relishing in the soft, vocal moans she was producing. That he was stringing out of her. His dick twitched again as he moved to make a meal of her neck, sucking and nibbling to create hickeys.

“Ahh…” Vie’s color was high, skin hot under him as he devoured her neck, her hand pulling gently at his hair. She was clearly enjoying the treatment, and he hummed hungrily, grazing his teeth over her skin as she shuddered.

“You sex god,” Vie whimpered. “Unf.”

“They don’t call me Daniel Y. Sexbang for nothing,” He hummed against her skin, making her laugh. He pulled away, smiling brightly, watching her. He hoped that his gentle worship of her body was helping with her self-esteem; he wanted her to know how much he loved her, imperfections and all.

Vie gently pushed him back against the bed, and he went gladly. He could feel his erection pressing against his belly as she straddled him, barely resting any weight on him.

“Vie, I can take your weight on my legs,” He said, placing one arm behind his head so he could prop himself up to watch her. His dick did not fail to notice that this was blowjob position, and a bead of precome slipped down his side. 

She raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Danny nodded. “Stronger than I look.” He smiled lazily. “I can’t really take weight on my stomach, but everywhere else is fair game.”

Vie propped herself up against his legs, sitting tauntingly just below his dick, and bent down over his body, her arms supporting her on either side. She was stronger than she looked, too, and Dan sighed with pleasure as he felt her lips against his skin, one hand tightening into a fist in her hair. 

“Aaahhh…” Danny moaned as Vie kissed around his ribcage and his stomach.

“Mm, I would never want to hurt your poor tummy.” She smiled against his skin. “It hurts me so much to see you in pain. If I could take it from you, I gladly would.” She experimentally dragged her teeth down his stomach. Danny moaned, arching his back.

“I, uh,” he whimpered, “I’m used to it…’s cool.” He panted. “Will you mark me?”

Vie hesitated. “Is this you asking me to give you a hickey?”

“God yes.” Danny sighed.

Vie frowned. “I don’t really know how…”

Dan chuckled. “You are such a virgin.”

“Thanks. I actually am.”

The two of them laughed.

“I gave you a hickey earlier,” Danny pointed out. “You just have to suck on my skin until it makes a mark.”

Vie raised an eyebrow. “Very sexy.”

Danny pulled back his hair. “I, um…I know I didn’t ask with you, but…is it okay if mine’s not so visible?”

Vie nodded. “Yeah, of course. I could always cover mine with makeup.” She smiled. “Plus, it’s nicer that way. Then only you will know.” She stopped straddling him, making him whine at the lack of contact, and placed one hand behind his neck, tilting him up to meet her lips. Dan was intoxicated; he had never wanted to be marked before, but there was something…

It had started when she was kissing down his body without resting on his dick. That was possession, and she certainly took ownership of his tummy. It led to him wanting to be marked, to know she had possessed him just as he had possessed her. It didn’t matter that it might hurt. He wanted it, so badly.

Vie found a spot on his neck where his hair would cover the mark but also, Dan realized, a spot where he frequently got cricks. That made him buck his hips; he would be able to feel the bite as he ironed out any stiffness in his neck. “Yes,” he breathed, his heart beating faster as he reached down to palm himself again.

Vie smiled against his skin before sucking it into her mouth, hard. It was perhaps a little too hard, but Dan didn’t care. It only made his exhilaration reach heavenly levels. All too soon, it was over, and he was very close to orgasm.

“Fuck, I…” He stopped palming himself, but he knew his face was flushed, color high, his dick aching. He needed to cum.

Vie nodded, breathless. “Go.”

Danny stepped into the adjoining bathroom and tore off his underwear, stepping into the shower. He licked his palm for lubrication and then furiously jacked off. He thought, vaguely, that he heard Vie masturbating, too, and her noises tipped him easily over the edge into pleasure.

~

After rinsing himself off, Dan returned to the bedroom, boneless and sated. He flopped onto the bed and weakly curled up into the pillows. “Oof,” he chuckled. It wasn’t the most strenuous of love sessions, but he could already feel that he would need a nice, filling breakfast to balance out the feeling of emptiness in his belly. He always tended to eat a large meal the morning after.

Vie used the bathroom next, and Dan settled down, curling up beneath the sheets.

He started when clothing was thrown at his face.

“You’re not sleeping naked,” Vie scolded fondly. She was dressed in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top, and she looked adorably sex-mussed. “You might get…ideas…in the morning.”

“I am shocked and appalled.” Danny kicked off the blankets and lifted his hips to aid him in putting on the pants. “Better?”

Vie nodded. “Thank you.” She got under the covers with him, and sighed happily when he pulled her close, tugging them chest to chest.

Danny dozed off listening to the rain, and Vie wasn’t far behind him.

She thought that it hadn’t turned out too badly after all. She couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
